skyratesfandomcom-20200216-history
Post Aviation
Founding Post Aviation was founded midyear 207 AU to meet the growing demand for heavy duty aircraft modification. The pilot model was called the Chapparal Mk-ii. The engine block was replaced and many of the body lines altered to make the sleekest, fastest Chapparal in existence, at about 640 kph. Post used this plane, dubbed "The Saucy Interloper", to rediscover the skylands of Tortuga, Kadath, and the Alpha 5 platform. After the success of the Mk-ii Chapparal Post Aviation officially opened on Cidade. The First Production Model Post's second model was the M2 Wardog, based on the Mastiff fighter bomber. Post's comments pre-release of the Wardog were: "Folks, I won't lie to ya; this is a pretty good plane, much better than the Mastiff it's based on, and better than the stock Seahawk, too. I'd use it for maiden voyages in the dangerous areas outside a Flight School airspace. Get ya all the way to Goldenrod or New Hovlund on one tank of gas . Wide arc, twin-front mounted guns, a long-range rear gun, and seven big firepower points help you blow through pirates on the way. The seven layers of carbon-steel armor make sure that rookie mistakes don't land you in the drink." One of Post's engineers commented, "Each Post M2 Wardog comes with either a larger cargo area or fuel-sipping eco-friendly engine." Post responded, "I figger these things need to be easy on gas money, or pay for themselves in hauling, cause they ain't cheap. I know what it's like to be a working Skyrate." Unfortunately for Post Aviation, the M2 Wardog was a complete flop, and its prototype put the company on the edge of bankruptcy. But Post would not admit defeat, and through his perseverance, Post Aviation would begin to thrive. The Wraith, and the Birth of a Legend Shortly after his first production model hit the market (and its successive flop), Pierce received a commission for one of the most famous modded craft in the sky, the Wraith, built on a Spectre chassis. He had advertised his design, which had no prototype at the time due to lack of funds, as "a trader for the wealthy merchant." The first Wraith was commissioned and piloted by Explorer Edmund C. Fex, who has flown it to the top of the profit boards, forever cementing the name of Post Aviation among the elite echelons of the engineering great, and following in the foot steps of his parents, who designed the famous Mk-ii Valkyrie high-speed interceptor fighter. Explorer Fex sent Pierce this transmission soon after leaving Cidade for the Rim: Dear Pierce, Salutations from the Rim. I haven't much time, as it looks like a storm is gathering (weather has been rather unpredictable this far south), but I wish to inform you that the Wraith is exceeding expectations. It handles like a dream, the packs a surprising punch, has amazing pickup, and the cargo hold is TARDIS-like in its ability to hold far more than should be possible. You and your team at Post Avionics have done a fantastic job. Later this evening I plan on beginning a grand tour, circumnavigating the Rim. I'll send you a postcard from Arcadia. ''-Fex'' Since Fex's, only two more Wraiths have been built, one commissioned by Doctor Ether M.D. (who used his to break into the top ten best traders) and the other by the Skybrarian Hans Raginhart. They have, however, become somewhat of a legend in the skies, known for their extreme maneuverability and ability to avoid (and shoot down) pirates. Pirates who have encountered them will often tell you that, while looking like a Spectre, the Wraith is nothing of the sort; "It will quickly get behind you, disappearing and reappearing like a ghost. Then it sounds as if a poltergeist is rapping on your hull as it fires on you, and finally it screams away like a banshee." After the Wraith After the absolute success of the Wraith, transmissions and mail began streaming into Post Aviation, most of it offers to buy the fledgling company sent by Cidade's wealthy investors. Pierce politely read the names on the transmissions and envelopes, and then consigned them to the large dumpster behind Post Aviation hangar. However, he would always make time for the letters and transmissions that came from well known, and often not so well known pilots, who would often have specific needs for their planes, which meant special challenges for Pierce. Finally, after Pierce began to receive orders every few days (often repeat customers), he realized that his work by himself could not get jobs done fast enough. So Post broke down and hired several expert mechanics from the Mole Union, who had recently left their jobs due to unsavory management. Pierce hand picked the very best that he could find. While his moles are a dedicated bunch (and very proud of their work), they can often give him trouble when it comes to labor and the union. For instance, one day the moles decided that it was necessary to have a Nippenbrau and coffee break every 2 hours. While Pierce quickly put a stop to it, it is not uncommon to see disagreements between Pierce and the moles. As Post Aviation's operations grew, it was rumored that none other than the reclusive G.C. Hoover of Hoover Heavy Industries contacted Pierce for consultation about the potential market for HHI's forthcoming aircraft, the Mantis. The Valarauka/Sluor era Midyear 208, Pierce decided to go on a sabbatical. He hired two fresh faces, Sluor and Valauraka to serve as acting managers for this duration. After a few false starts, the pair started to get into speed, and validated Pierce's judgment by bringing their own ideas and methods to the table. Valarauka was reported to be even more of a hands-on manager than Pierce was, while Sluor was reported as merely approachable. Under their all-but-in-name leadership, the company settled down to consolidate its market position, while aggressively marketing itself and recruiting new engineers and designers, at times straight out of Flight School. The company introduced many new ideas during this time, such as the Open Design Initiative, and the "Request-For-Comment" approach to plane design. Though not releasing new plane designs at anywhere near the same rate, the company made record profits and only grew in public estimation in this time. They became known as risk-takers in research and innovators in overhauling techniques - often improving substantially the performance of components not nominally being upgraded. They also acquired a reputation as the one and only place to work for engineers and researchers, and became a very generous sponsor of the Azure Conclave. Valauraka quietly stepped aside from the managerial position in late 208, opting instead to work fulltime at Engineering. They opened a secondary branch at Islo in the second half of yr208, where Sluor is reported to spend over 140 hours a week, and a tertiary branch at Midgard in early 209. Models by Post Aviation *Chapparal Mk-ii - The sleekest, fastest Chapparal in existence. *M2 Wardog - Based on the Mastiff fighter bomber. *Wraith - Built on a Spectre chassis. *Shooting Star - A high-end version of the Tier 3 Nova, designed by Captain Keyo. *Spectre Model P - A mid-priced version of the Tier 2 Spectre. *Berserker - An economy speedster version of the Tier 1 Marauder. *Mako MK-i - A high-end goods runner / mission platform version of the Tier 3 Requin. *Mako MK-ii - A deluxe, combat-enhanced version of the Mako MK-i. Category:Companies